My Star
by rulesofheartbreak101
Summary: Jesse never thought he’d see her in that way but he did. Ok summary sucks but story better. Hope you agree.


**My Star**

Summary: Jesse never thought he'd see her in that way but he did. Ok summary sucks but story better. Hope you agree.

A/N: I own nothing just the plot.

"I want you to meet that Rachel girl and I want you to get to know her and earn her trust." She looked at me with that same look and I knew what it meant.

"And let me guess you want me to date her, sleep with her and throw her aside?" I asked. This was what happened whenever she thought there was competition to us, which rarely happened, but in this case after seeing her perform in sectionals, albeit it wasn't as powerful and Barbara's version, I could understand why, she was brilliant.

"Yes. You understand completely then. But don't give her any reason to suspect what you're up to or any of the others." She was off in her own little world now, planning every little detail.

She scanned the piano score books, the way her forehead creased as she read was adorable. I shook my head, I couldn't be thinking like that, I was on a mission and I would succeed. I decided it was time to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is" but before I had time to finish my sentence she interrupted me.

"Oh my god you're Jesse St James lead performer for Vocal Adrenaline. I saw you in your invitational show. You were amazing." She said, blushing a little at revealing to her enemy that she thought he was amazing. Wow she knew who I was.

"Ah, Hello. A very good choice, care to join me?" I asked making my way over to the piano. She looked around as if she'd get in trouble, but she did eventually join me in singing. Her velvet voice fitted this song perfectly, and the way our voices melded together to create a melodic harmony was amazing, almost as if we were meant to sing together.

"Wow" She whispered looking at all the people that were now applauding our little performance.

"Not bad. You've got good pipes on you." At this she blushed. Her cheeks were a beautiful shade of crimson and I couldn't help smiling at the fact that I made her blush. But I came back to reality and I had a job to do. "Would you like to go bowling on Friday with me?"

"Oh I don't think that would be a good idea. Me being the lead female in the New Directions glee club and you being the male lead for Vocal Adrenaline." I couldn't help but smile at how innocent she was.

"Please. You could come check out our auditorium before we go?" I looked at her and stared straight at her chocolate brown eyes never breaking contact.

"Okay" She was sweet.

"Well it was nice meeting you Rachel. I'll see you Friday." I winked to seal the deal and walked away, looking back before walking out the door.

That night he drove up to Shelby's drive and knocked at the door. "Did you do it?" She asked, a little worried but annoyed at the same time.

"Yes. I've asked her out for Friday, that's when I'm going to work at her to gain her trust." She smiled wickedly and he just walked away. Part of him actually felt for Rachel she was sweet and innocent, and a talented performer, he actually felt guilty about doing this but he pushed it aside.

"Jesse?" She asked, searching the large auditorium for his face, but as she searched a bright spotlight shone in her face and she turned from the light.

"You look natural there. Almost like your home." I smiled at her but it disappeared when I saw her sad expression. "What's up?" I asked, actually interested in what she had to say.

"I can't see you anymore. My fellow performers have found out that we're dating and have said that you were only interested in me because you saw us as a threat and that you were trying to break us up"

"Hmm." I considered how to approach this. "Hi I'm Jesse." I held out my hand in a greeting fashion.

"I already know who you are." I laughed.

"No. You know Jesse St James the star of Vocal Adrenaline, I'm introducing you to Jesse, the person." I lent in and kissed her gently on the lips, but as I was kissing her I saw Shelby looking from the wings and smiling. She knew she was falling for me. I decided it was time to go and lead her out of that building. And as I left with _her_ part of me felt free. It then came to me that I didn't want to hurt her, that I like her.

"Everybody I want you to listen up. This is Jesse St James and he's transferring from Carmel High School and he's going to be joining our group." Mr Scheuster announced. Everybody gasped and their jaws hit the floor.

"Jesse what are you doing here?" She shouted.

"I decided since you couldn't date me while I was in Vocal Adrenaline, then I would join New Directions. That way we could be together." I smiled as linked my hand with hers.

"Now before anyone says anything, it's all above board I've called his school and his parents and they've all said that it was his decision and the paperwork has been filled and filed. So Jesse, welcome to McKinley High." Mr Schuester finally added. At the end of the session I took her aside, we both had free's and I needed her to know the truth. "Listen Rachel there's something I need to tell you, and I understand if after you never want to see or talk to me again, and if that is the case I will leave you alone." She looked at me, fear was unmistaken in her eyes as if she'd already realised what I was about to say and that she'd have her heart broken. "Well when I first saw you at your sectionals I really did think you had talent but when I got home I told Shelby our coach that I'd seen you and she made this plan for me to get to know you and for you to trust me and then just before regionals, break up with you." I could actually see her heart break and she turned to run off but I grabbed her by the arm. "Please, I need you to know." She wiped her tears from her eyes and let me carry on. All I wanted was to make her pain go away. To have never said yes to Shelby's insane plane to start with, but there was nothing I could do now and pray that someday this beautiful amazing person in front of me could ever forgive me. "At first, I went along and pretended to like you to earn your trust, but as time went on I realised that I was trying less and less each time and soon enough I was actually enjoying your company and couldn't wait to spend time with you. That day when you came to the auditorium I wanted to tell you everything but _she_ was watching so I couldn't. I really didn't want to break your heart, and after all this I want you to know that. I……Love you." Shock spread across her pain ridden face. To be honest I couldn't blame her, all those times I wanted to tell her I love her and I say it when I'm breaking her heart. I hated myself. This time it was my turn to leave, but as I got to the door, I heard her whisper,

"Jesse I love you too." I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her petite waist never wanting to let her go, but she pushed me away.

"I don't know how to react. My minds saying leave but my heart's saying stay. You lied to me for all that time." I then knew she wasn't going to forgive me. "But I am glad you finally decided to tell me. I really don't want this to end." At this I silenced her with a kiss and she sat on my lap while I stroked her hair. The selfish part of me was glad she forgave me but the unselfish art hated that I did it in the first place. But whatever happened is in the past and now I had a shining future with my star there right beside me.

A/N: Right it's not my best but hey ive never really done a story like this before. I really had an urge to write a glee fanfic and 1 of my fave pairings is StBerry PLEASE R&R NO FLAMES THOUGH.


End file.
